lupinfandomcom-20200223-history
Lupin the 3rd: Treasure of the Sorcerer King
Lupin the 3rd: Treasure of the Sorcerer King (known in Japan as The Legacy of the Magic King) is a stealth/action video game for the Playstation 2 from Bandai. The game uses the same voice cast as the Red Jacket Series, Pioneer dub and the soundtrack is composed by Yuji Ohno. The game is similar to a Lupin the 3rd special. The game starts with Lupin on board a train, attempting to steal an antique pitcher. Zenigata is on board the train and attempts to foil his plan, as usual. Theodore Hannewald, however, tricked both Lupin and Zenigata and had the pitchers in his possession at his castle in Goldengasse the entire time. Lupin sneaks into Hannewald's castle and attempts to steal the pitchers again. Along the way, Jigen and Goemon become playable characters and Lupin and the gang runs into Fujiko as well. Jigen and Goemon set out to gain information on the real pitchers, as Lupin had been tricked for a second time into going after fake pitchers. Lupin announces that he has found the location of the real Pitchers. After getting help from Theresa Faust, the owner of the pitchers, Lupin and the gang discover the real Pitchers and find an old part of the Hannewald's castle that goes underground. Once down in this secret path, stone monsters begin to move and attack them. The gang gets split up at this point. Lupin finds an old wizard who is hundred of years old, that reveals the Pitchers are key to finding a book of mystical power. He tells Lupin that he was sealed down there long ago. He gives Lupin special ammo to defeat the stone monsters. On Jigen and Goemons end, they run into and kill Mercenaries hired by Hannewald. They escape and regroup with Lupin later. Theresa and Fujiko are able to regroup safely as well. Soon it is discovered that Theodore had Theresa on the train to use her to get the Book of Magic because he claims he is the rightful heir to the ancient evil wizards from the past. He uses the magic to make a giant stone soldier come to life, and plans to use it to take over the world. Lupin uses the special bullets to halt the Stone Soldier's progression. The statue falls on top of Theodore and he is presumed dead. However, Theodore returns in a floating form that managed to combine his crushed body with stone and the book. After finally destroying Theodore, the book explodes, and the whole castle above ground is destroyed. In the end, Lupin and the gang say goodbye and leave Goldengasse behind. Gameplay Players take the role of Lupin III, Jigen, and Goemon in turns. The game does not allow you the choice of characters for the entirety of the game, but only for specific missions. The game relies on stealth and disguises. Lupin is able to use weapons such as frying pans, tranq guns, and his Walther P-38. He is also able to pickpocket targets. Voice Cast In the credits for the Japanese and English versions used aliases for the voice cast. The only exception was Michelle Ruff. Japanese *Kanichi Kurita as Lupin III *Kiyoshi Kobayashi as Daisuke Jigen *Makio Inoue as Goemon Ishikawa XIII *Eiko Masuyama as Fujiko Mine *Goro Naya as Inspector Zenigata *Masayo Kurata as Theresa Faust *Naoki Bando as Theodore Hannewald Italian *Roberto Del Giudice as Lupin III *Sandro Pellegrini as Daisuke Jigen *Massimo Rossi as Goemon Ishikawa XIII *Piera Vidale as Fujiko Mine *Enzo Consoli as Inspector Zenigata English *Tony Oliver as Lupin III *Richard Epcar as Daisuke Jigen *Lex Lang as Goemon Ishikawa XIII *Michelle Ruff as Fujiko Mine *Dan Lorge as Inspector Zenigata *Kari Wahlgren as Theresa Faust *Paul St. Peter as Theodore Hannewald Trivia *This along with Cliff Hanger are the only Lupin games released in the US. In Europe, this game was only released in Italy. *There are some lines that were not translated and skipped when localized into English according to the VOICE_ADX files where there are leftover Japanese voices. Currently it is unknown what lines however Lupin's, Zenigata's, Fujiko's and Theresa's voices are there. *Relating to that, the Italian version has leftovers of both the English dub and the Japanese original. Theodore, Lupin, the Shopkeeper, the German Mercenary, Jigen, Goemon, Theresa and Zenigata still have their English lines included in the VOICE_ADX files. Category:Videogames